Big Brother Red Lion At Home
was another special day-long event of Big Brother just for fun, played during the summer. It featured some new faces and also some classic ones too. It is not recognized as an official season of Big Brother Red Lion. At the end of the day, Big Brother Red Lion 1 juror Hunter Baldwin was named the winner over Big Brother Red Lion 1 juror Iris Smith with a 4-3 vote from the Jury. Background Development Originally planned not to relate to BBRL whatsoever, the Big Brother Red Lion: At Home game had been planned for over a year, stretching back to May of 2018, finally taking place on July 31st, 2019. There was a complete planning and registration process for each player. Casting There was a complete planning and registration process for each player. They were all personally invited by Thomas and Carson to come play. Schedule Each round followed a loose format of 50 minutes to 1 hour per round, with the exception of the Double Eviction and the Final 4 round. Twists * Whacktivity Award: '''For the first 3 rounds of the game, the reigning HOH was tasked with awarding one houseguest out of a potential 4 a special power, that would be known to the holder of such power only. ** '''Wipeout Power: Useable one time until the Final 9, the holder of the Wipeout Power could force a wipeout of the Veto Meeting if they do not like how it went. If they do, the Meeting would start all over and the Power of Veto Holder would have to choose a different outcome with their Veto. ** Paranoia Power: Useable one time until the Final 6, the holder of the Paranoia Power could make the nominees paranoid at the Eviction Ceremony by anonymously granting two voters the obligation to cast their vote two times, in any combination. This would raise the total vote count by 2. ** Madness Power: Useable one time until the Final 6, the holder of the Madness Power could send the house into madness by completely halting any one round's eviction, and causing the round to get sent back to the very beginning. Because this was the most powerful Whacktivity Power, if it did expire, a different twist would be unleashed in the house. * Double Eviction: As always, there was a round where 2 houseguests would be evicted. * Comeback Comp: ''(Never activated) ''If the Madness Power was left to expire, the Final 6 and Final 7 evictees would immediately come back to face off in a head-to-head battle where one would return to the house with one round of immunity. However, the Madness power was activated and so this twist never occurred. Houseguests Voting History Critical Reception Bottom Line This season's quality and overall memorability is considered to be more or less equal to that of Big Brother Red Lion 2.5. BBRL At Home lacked competitive and social depth in its early rounds, but later turned out to feature one of the greatest examples of the heated, mid-to-end-game intensity that all BBRL seasons have, and it is often that which makes them such a charm to witness. Review Scores Trivia